


Bargain

by AngelynMoon



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Ra does not bring Bek and Zaya back.
Relationships: Bek & Horus (Gods of Egypt 2016), Bek/Zaya (Gods of Egypt 2016), Hathor/Horus (Gods of Egypt 2016)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Bargain

Gods of Egypt fic. Bek stays dead au.

The gods have golden blood right? When Bek dies Horus gives Bek some of his blood so that he can get into the afterlife.

\--

It wasn't fair, after all the mortal had survived just for him to die when all was finished.

Horus felt saddened and confused, how could Bek be gone, he'd only been joking just a moment ago.

But he was and Horus knelt down next to him and carefully lifted the small body into his arms, he could not leave his body here, after all, he had promised to see Bek into Zaya's arms once more.

As he flew back to his father's temple, the place where that luckless thief had first dared strike a bargain with him he found himself thinking.

He was not yet king, mortals still had to buy their way into the afterlife and Bek, like Zaya, had nothing, no gold, no jewels, to balance the scales.

As Horus placed Bek beside his love, the God realized that all Bek had was the respect of a God, a friend in a God.

Horus sat beside the crypt where the two mortal bodies would remain for eternity.

He tucked Hathor's bracelet in Zaya's small hands, knowing that Hathor had wished it so to buy the girl's way into the afterlife, Horus could make her another when he went to rescue her a second time but the Goddess of love would not forgive him if he parted Bek from his Zaya.

Which meant he had to find something for Bek to buy his own place in the afterlife. But as he looked around himself, at all the offerings left for his father, he knew none of them was worth enough, none of them showed just how much Bek had been worth.

It felt wrong to leave the mortal with nothing though.

Horus looked at his hands, where a smear of blood from his fight with Set remained, the gold bright against his sun darkened skin.

With hardly a thought about it Horus pulled a small dagger from his belt, Bek's, Horus recalled, and swiped it quickly over his palm, letting the golden river collect there as he moved Bek's hands in a cup like position. Once that was done Horus let his blood fill Bek's hands until they nearly overflowed and he prayed that it would be enough to buy Bek's afterlife.

\--

Bek walked down the path to the gate slowly, the scales that he had seen when he was meant to give Zaya Hathor's bracelet before him, he wondered if Zaya had made it to the afterlife, because he had still had the bracelet in hand when Apophis had come.

But it would not matter anyway, Bek had nothing to balance the scales either.

Perhaps Horus had kept his end of the bargain, Bek would be with Zaya in the nothingness.

"What do you offer?" The kings of old asked him as he stepped forward.

Bek shivered but held up his empty hands, only they weren't so empty now.

Gold ran down his fingers to drip and splash on the scale until the scale was overfilled, the golden liquid spilling over to splatter on the cold rock beneath Bek's sandals.

"What?" Bek whispered as he watched the feather lift, meaning that Bek got to go to the afterlife.

"No." Bek whispered, it couldn't be, not without Zaya.

Anubis beaconed him forward and Bek moved without thought.

"She is waiting for you." The God said with a softness Bek didn't expect.

His eyes turned to the God in surprise, "What?"

"The one who offered nothing but her smile, she has gone into the afterlife on the weight of Hathor's gift, she waits for you there, do not keep her waiting any longer, mortal." Anubis told him.

"How?" Bek glanced at his overflowing scale.

"Gods bleed gold, as you bled for him, Horus returned the favor." Anubis told him.

Bek's eyes grew misty and he found a laugh, "Tell him I said thank you, and thanks for keeping our bargain. I'll tell his parents hello and about how well their son grew up."

Anubis tilted his head in a regal nod and then motioned Bek forward once more.

And Bek stepped into the light, into the afterlife, into immortality, but most importantly Bek stepped forward into Zaya's arms once more.

\--

A/n: I know in the movie Bek lives but I wanted to explore what might have happened if he didn't.

Some artistic liberties taken with Egyptian afterlife and religion, but no more so than the movie.


End file.
